eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2870 (11 January 2005)
Synopsis It's next morning and Little Mo asks Zoe what is wrong. She says (horribly ungrammatically) that she and Dennis aren't "getting on too good". She whines that Dennis doesn't love her, and Mo says when he feels the baby move inside her, it will change, and it's magic. Zoe goes to the cafe and sees Jake and says hello. Den walks in and tells Zoe she was a disaster last night, she didn't exactly have the desired effect on Dennis, but his offer is still open. Zoe says she wouldn't sleep with him if he was the last man on earth, and Den says in her situation, he more or less is. Danny tries to chat Sam up in the launderette. She accuses him of bringing a message from Andy and he pays for her laundry. Jake and Danny are in the cafe, where Danny tells Jake that he burned all the dodgy money, and that Zoe was eyeing him up, he should get in there. Alfie arrives and chats, then Andy arrives. He tells Danny that if he's eyeing up his wife, feel free, what's mine is yours, eh Alfie? Alfie says forget it, she is having Dennis's baby and is his stepdaughter. In the square, Danny tells Jake that Zoe is still eyeing him up. Jake goes off with Andy and Danny goes home and Nana catches him doing putting something down the back of the sofa (dodgy money I presume). Chrissie has planned a whole day with Den, for him to make good on his promises to renew their wedding vows and look after her. She asks Dennis if he minds working both shifts and he says it's fine. Den makes a comment about Zoe, asking if she minds him working, and Dennis shrugs it off. Den goes to see Zoe and she says he is sick, and she will have nothing to do with him. Den says if she does, she'd better make sure the bloke doesn't talk, because that's what blokes do - brag, and if Dennis finds out, she will be in trouble. Zoe asks Alfie about Jake, and Alfie says he doesn't say much, he's a bit like Dennis in that respect. Patrick is worried about Paul, eventually but he is also neglecting his shop work and Yolande is annoyed at being left with it. Billy finds Little Mo's letter from Graham's mother, and doesn't tell Mo he has found it. However, this makes him go to the Vic, and get drunk, so he stands her up for an appointment that they had to take the baby swimming. Alfie takes him home and explains to Little Mo. Billy and Mo argue about it again, with Billy saying that if she lets Graham's mother be the child's Nan, then he is right there between them again. Billy rips up the letter, saying this will sort it out, and they apologise to each other. Lucy goes to the chip shop and tells Sam that Ian told her to get 10 quid from her. Sam says sceptically shall she call Ian or perhaps Lucy would just like a bag of chips instead? Sam says conspiratorially to Lucy that when she was her age she used to try that too. Lucy replies nastily "and when I'm your age I'd better not be working in a chip shop." Danny asks Patrick and Jim to put bets on for him, obviously using the dodgy money, and his excuse is that he is an employee of Andy's so can't do it himself. He loses a lot of money, but is cheerful about it. He asks Andy where Jake is and distracts him slightly while he looks at the till full of money. Jim lies to Dot that he was at the library, but Patrick admits the truth to Yolande, who berates Jim in front of Dot. Zoe goes to the Vic to see Dennis, and he looks less than delighted to see her. She tells him she will stay in tonight and looks tearful, saying that she's sorry and will only do something wrong if she comes to the Vic. Dennis says that's not the case, stop saying she's sorry, and Zoe says it's the truth and goes off sulkily. Danny chats Sam up again and asks what she sees in Andy, is it the suit? He can get a suit and scrub up well if she likes that. He finally makes her smile. Zoe sees Jake in the cafe and asks him if he's alone. He replies sarcastically "no I'm surrounded by my imaginary friends." She asks him to go out with her for a drink, and then see what happens. Jake asks "what's going on here?" Zoe says "one night, no questions." Jake says "I don't think so, another bloke's girlfriend, no problem, but another bloke's pregnant girlfriend, well, call me old-fashioned, but I do have a problem with that." Zoe follows him outside and begs a bit (she's had a lot of practice) and finally she grabs him desperately and kisses him. Meanwhile, Dennis was concerned about Zoe's strange comments and goes to see if she's OK, and as he walks out of the Vic, he sees them kissing, so immediately goes over and punches Jake. She says she wasn't..., and he shouts at her, saying what makes her think he wants to stay with her now? Den and Chrissie arrive back to see all this, and Den sends Dennis back behind the bar and shakes his head at Zoe's clumsiness and stupidity. Zoe looks miserable. Credits Main cast *Leslie Grantham as Den *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Nigel Harman as Dennis *Tracy-Ann Oberman as Chrissie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Shane Richie as Alfie *Joel Beckett as Jake *Jake Maskall as Danny *Michael Higgs as Andy *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Angela Wynter as Yolande *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Laurie Brett as Jane *Lacey Turner as Stacey *Melissa Suffield as Lucy *Hilda Braid as Nana Moon Category:Episode Category:2005 Episodes